


[Podfic] Romance, in Quartet

by Wereflamingo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cancer, Harry Potter Next Generation, Healer Harry Potter, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Minor Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Namely Ginny and Astoria, Past Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Scorpius Lives, Writer Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-08 13:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wereflamingo/pseuds/Wereflamingo
Summary: Podfic ofRomance, in Quartetby Pie (potteresque_ire), recorded as a gift for semperfiona for pod_exchange 2019.Author's summary:Draco Malfoy, the writer of WWN's The Romance Hour, found solace in his quill as his son Scorpius battled cancer. Little did he know that he would be the star of this romance. Remix ofCoffee Talksby Queenie_Mab.





	[Podfic] Romance, in Quartet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [semperfiona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Romance, in Quartet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376098) by [Pie (potteresque_ire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potteresque_ire/pseuds/Pie). 

> Dear semperfiona! Thank you for bringing me back to my HP roots. I hope you like this even though I forgot about avoiding Harry/Ginny, I'm sorry about that! I hope since it's not the main pairing you'll still be able to enjoy the podfic. Plus Ginny's pretty awesome in this, despite her rather unfair role in the story. Also I hope the subject matter is not too dark. (can you tell I've never done a podfic exchange before and I'm freaking out?)
> 
> The fic itself is a remix, and the author recommends to read the original first, which you can find [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/455565), but it's still great without it, if you haven't had the chance. I just couldn't help myself, I had to skip ahead and record this one because Pie's unusually poetic style is so much fun to read aloud.

[Download or stream](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1CIY6ZwkQ8Z2RiACPvHdUj18voGBqCken/view?usp=sharing) | **Size:** 88.8 MB | **Duration:** 01:38:45

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always glad to receive comments on my work, but if you have something to say about the story itself please say it in a comment to Pie [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376098). Thanks for listening! ❤️


End file.
